


When you Meet an Angel

by TheeWiccaChick



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeWiccaChick/pseuds/TheeWiccaChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mariku meets an angel, he falls head over heels... fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you Meet an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to get into the story so I will make this very quick for the both of us, Ok? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that may come up in this story. I also do not make any money off of this fan fiction, this fan fiction is purely for the enjoyment of the author (me) and the reader (hopefully you). Please do not take anything that may happen in this story or any of my other stories. Flamers do not bother me but please only comment negatively if you see a problem, I will try to get back to everyone who comments.
> 
> Please enjoy the feature motion picture!

_***~* In Mariku's Point of View*~*** _

I won't ever forget the first day that he had actually spoke to me. How does one ever forget the day an angel speaks to them?

**~*~Time Change~*~**

"It's beautiful out... is it not?"

Mariku was pulled out from his inner musings when the soft spoken boy next to him spoke unexpectedly.

"A-Ah Umm, I'm sorry what was that again?" Mariku scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

The teenager next to him giggled lightly at Mariku's embarrassment, eyes shining with unhidden mirth.

"I asked if you thought it was beautiful outside today. Don't tell me you were actually paying attention to our lessons." The teenager giggled lightly at his little joke.

Mariku glanced outside, rain poured down unforgivingly on Domino City.

"It's raining out, how does one find that beautiful?" The teenager smiled longingly at Mariku, his wispy smile morphing into a dazed dreamy look.

"Rain is a beautiful thing. The way it can paint the world in darker hues, but not permanently change anything. Rain can give life and take it away just as easily. So under appreciated, misunderstood, unloved. So sad... and beautiful."

Mariku looked at the dreamy eyed boys face, he looked so calm and at peace with himself at the moment. Like it really was just him and the rain he spoke so fondly of. His beautiful white hair shining unnaturally in the florescent lights of the school, his pale smooth skin raising from the drafty window. Why did this boy love the rain so much and why did he speak so fondly of it? A bigger question that plagued Mariku's mind was how could he get this angel to look and speak about him that way.

"Didn't you live in Egypt, before you moved here?" Mariku was pulled out of his inner musings with the teens random question. Mariku scrambled to answer the question.

"Yeah, in Alexandria."

"How long did you live there?"

"Right up until I turned 13, then we moved here because my father died of a sickness. The same sickness that took my adopted brother 2 weeks before. Me, my sister, and my cousin packed up and left after the funeral. Hnnn, never really thought of it until now."

Why did Mariku reveal so much about himself to a stranger he's only thought about talking to? He knew that bottling up all his emotions about his father and brothers death wasn't good, but he knew that he would get the same thing he always did... sympathy. Sympathy hurt worse than actually losing your father or brother, because the sympathiser didn't really care who died they just want to earn some karma points for pretending to actually give a damn.

"Three years, that's a very long time to not be thinking about your family."

Mariku glanced up and caught the gaze of the teen, he wasn't looking out the window longingly anymore. His gaze was intent upon Mariku, his eyes shone with not sympathy but empathy. He knew that look too well, he got and exchanged the same looks with his sister and cousin from time to time, when the deaths haunted their dreams. He knew he wasn't alone when it came to his family, but a complete stranger?

"I know how you feel." The boys soft spoken words escaped his soft lips. Ryou turned his body more to comfortably look a Mariku. His shoulders sagged in memory of a time when his life wasn't as dull. He held a soft smile upon his lips in memory. The boy continued.

"I'm originally from a small town in Egypt, just outside of Aswan. Me and my family lived a simple life which was great for us in some ways; we didn't have to fight for our place in the world. But it was also bad, especially when sickness went around. My mother, father, and sister all became sick with pneumonia. My family all died within three hours time of each other. After the funeral, my father's sister and her son moved me in here."

Mariku looked guiltily down at his notebook, he felt bad that he had to make the boy relive his painful past. The boy caught Mariku's guilty gaze.

"I know how it feels to watch your families last breath being taken by the gods, and trust me it doesn't get any easier. But I know that they're okay where they are because they have each other. We shouldn't sulk in what the past has thrown at us, because we still need to dodge what tomorrow brings us. I know things may seem so hopeless at some points in time, but hope can be found in the darkest places."

Who was this boy, so positive and sure of his words? He spoke words beyond his years, wise beyond his very few years. He spoke like a poet, or an elderly relative who knew when their time was done. He was beautiful, inside and out. A beautiful face and body and a heart to kill. His soft words had melted Mariku's cold and distant heart the moment he first spoke.

"My name is Mariku Ishtar." Mariku offered a friendly smile and nod. The boy gave an even friendlier smile and nod.

"Ryou Bakura, it's nice to meet you."

"Ryou..." Mariku tasted the name on his his tongue, surprised that it rolled off his tongue so easily. Mariku gave a small chuckle at the thought of this angelic teen. Ryou gave a nod in affirmation at the pronunciation of his name.

"Well Ryou, I think you and I are going to be great friends." Mariku and Ryou again shared another small smile.

"Their is nothing I would like more than that."

**~*~A Slight Skip in Time: One Year~*~**

Mariku wasn't exactly sure when his feelings had turned from friendship to love for Ryou, but Ryou had him in his grips whether he knew it or not. Ryou and Mariku were inseparable, they were always seen together joking and conversing like two regular teenagers. If you didn't know any better you would say that they must have known each other their whole lives. But in reality they had only known each other for a little over a year.

They were content with each other, they only wanted to be with each other. They opened each others eyes. Ryou had finally gotten Mariku to forgive his mother for leaving him and his family, and Ryou finally learned to trust someone who wasn't his Aunt or his cousin. They spent their evenings together, loving each others company and only each others company.

Maybe that was when it happened, the falling in love part. Mariku and Ryou became consumed with each other, and only each other. They were perfect for each other, and Mariku started to think that Ryou was the only one who didn't know or see that.

Everyone had always told him that he and Ryou would make the perfect couple. Why has Ryou not seen it yet? Did he just not see Mariku that way, was he just a close friend or a brother to him? This plagued his mind morning, noon, and night.

Autumn was floating heavily in the air of the small park Mariku and Ryou went to every Friday after school. A cool crisp autumn breeze whisped past the two chatting teenagers. Leaves blew heavily around them and caught in the smallers long white flowing hair. Ryou scowled at his hair's misfortune and Mariku laughed heartily at his love interest's distress. As if the gods heard Ryou's embarrassment another gust of wind blew twice as many leaves into Mariku's highly spiked hair. Mariku whined in distaste as Ryou now laughed at his friends predicament.

"Why don't we... *snicker*... go sit down so we can...*giggle*... get these leaves out of our hair, hmm?"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Mariku grumbled as he started picking the leaves out of his hair.

The two teens walked over to a small park bench that over looked the play ground. Ryou brushed out the few leaves that stayed in his hair after the second gust of wind. He glanced over to Mariku who was still having trouble with the leaves that caked his hair. Giggling lightly he brushed away Mariku's hands and deftly picked out the leaves and leaf fragments. Mariku looked at Ryou's face, his lightly colored eyebrows brought together in concentration. His little light pink tongue poking out of the corner of his full, rosy lips. His slender, nimble fingers slowly brushing through Mariku's spiked but soft, thick hair.

Mariku purred in content as Ryou continued to brush his finger through his hair after all the leaves were out. It was moments like this that Mariku found the most calming. When they just sat and enjoyed each others everlasting company. When did he fall in love? Most likely the same time he turned into the biggest sap in the world. What is it about this boy that makes him so special?

"Ryou why are you so cute?" Ryou's large brown eyes looked up into Mariku's smoldering dark lavender. Cream cheeks flushed in embarrassment, small pearly white teeth flashed in a confused smile.

"Wha-wh-What?"

"I said... why are you so damn adorable." Ryou brought his light colored eyebrows together again as he smiled wider in confusion.

"Huh? I'm not too sure myself, why don't you ask my genetics. Here it's 3:42, my genetics should be around in my hair. I'm sure if you ask nicely they will tell you why I'm so adorable." Ryou jumped up on his knees and pushed his fluffy white hair into Mariku's face. The soft white hair lightly tickled Mariku's nose, Mariku laughed heartily at the odd teenager.

"When did you become so Ra-damn weird?"

Ryou sat back down on the cold park bench, his light colored eye brow brought together in concentration again. He brought his finger to his pursed pale lips and tapped his chin lightly. Eyes rolling back an forth in mock concentration.

"Well, I guess it would be the first week we met. Yeah, I would say that's when the weird kicked in."

"My my, I guess I did ruin you, huh?"

"Don't think of it as ruining me, think of it as pulling me out of the closet!"

Mariku was flabbergasted at Ryou's choice of words. His eyes widen comically and his slack jaw moved up in down in a comical manner. Ryou smiled sweetly at his shocked friend, and gently brought his chin up to its original spot.

Ryou leant in slowly and eyed Mariku steadily, his eyes sparkling with mirth and affection. He slowly drew his thumb over Mariku's bottom lip while the rest of his fingers soothingly stroked the side of his tanned cheek. Ryou leant up and sweetly kissed him on his rough lips.

Ryou melted slowly into the kiss. He slid his hands through Mariku's soft spikey hair, purring softly in content. Ryou waited for Mariku's soft tongue to brush against his own soft lips, and eagerly opened his lips to let the venturing tongue to enter.

Mariku was taken aback by Ryou's forwardness, initiating a kiss didn't seem to be Ryou's thing; but right now the boy was happily pressing is small lips to his own and pulling is small hands through his hair purring with such content. Snapping out of his stupor Mariku pressed his tongue lightly to Ryou's plush lips, groaning in elation as Ryou accepted him into his warm mouth. Mariku picked up Ryou and dropped him on his own lap, lustily he ran his strong hands through Ryou's silky tresses. Ryou arched his voluptuous body, keening in excitement. They slowly broke apart from their heated kiss.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. Just kiss you and have you hold me in your arms like we were lovers." Ryou said dreamily as he wispily ran his hands through Mariku's blond pointed hair, surprised at the softness of the otherwise dangerous looking hair-style. Mariku smirked and caught the small hands working their way through his hair, pulling them to his face and kissing them roughly.

"You don't know how long I've just wanted to hold you like a lover should."

Ryou smiled sweetly at Mariku's words. He leant forward and rested his soft head of hair on Mariku's robust shoulder. His soft breathing tickling Mariku's neck and ears.

"Maybe we should become lovers then," Ryou asked lowly, giving Mariku a soft smile. Mariku smirked in return.

"There is nothing that I would love more than that."

**~*~A skip in Time: Present~*~**

Ryou sunk down on the plush bed, he peered through his soft lashes at the man standing above him. Tanned hands brushed back soft white hair and tucked it behind a delicate porcelain ear. Mariku watched Ryou close his eyes in bliss at the soft touch from his lover. Ryou's body still amazed him after two years of being together as a couple. His smooth soft pale skin, the sinuous shape of his lips, his big brown doe eyes. Mariku couldn't believe that he had this angel all to himself. Gods, did Ryou not know what he did to Mariku.

Mariku slid his hands farther back; weaving his fingers in Ryou's soft white hair. A wonderland for Mariku's tanned rough fingers. He caught the silky strands of hair as they swept through the cracks in between his fingers. This was one of his favorite pass times, touching his beautiful sweet angel. Mariku stroked the calloused pads of his fingers against Ryou's soft pale neck. He marveled at the fragile, and yet powerful at the same time, male that he held in his hands. His heart swelled with prideful love.

Ryou's eyes look at Mariku's sweetly, is wide doe eyes had grown more mature over the past year or two, but they still held a youthful glow in them. A youthful glow that Mariku had fallen in love with the instant their eyes had met. Had it really been three years since that faithful day in math class?

"I love you, so much more than I could ever say." Mariku whispered in Ryou's ear, tickling it with his warm breath. Ryou slid his arms around Mariku's waist and pulled himself closer to Mariku's broad chest.

"Then show me all that you can't put into words." Ryou wispered back huskily.

Ryou wrapped his legs around Mariku's legs and pulled back causing Mariku to tumble forward toward Ryou. Mariku braced himself on his forearms, as not to squash the little one under him. Ryou's eyes danced with unhidden mirth, love and lust. After two years of being together like this, it never got old to see Ryou come so undone and free. He looked happy most of the time, but only this happy and truly carefree with Mariku.

They met together with heated and passionate kiss. Mariku's rough lips tenderly caressed Ryou's soft pink ones while Ryou lost himself in the nights activities. Ryou parted his soft lips to let Mariku's tongue in. Ryou groaned in the back of his throat as Mariku's powerful tongue mapped out the already memorized pattern of Ryou's mouth. Ryou clashed tongues with Mariku, earning a groan for Mariku in earnest. But the oxygen being pulled in from their noses just wasn't enough anymore, they broke away from each other in need for air. Ryou laid open-mouthed, panting on the bed underneath Mariku, a small string of saliva on his chin.

Mariku trailed kisses down Ryou's sweet neck, he nibbled on his collarbone making Ryou squeal. Mariku pulled up the plain white tee-shirt that Ryou had thrown on for cleaning around the house. Mariku trailed soft kisses down Ryou's chest alternating between butterfly kisses, full on kisses and playful nips. Ryou moaned in delight when Mariku nipped close to his pebbled nipple, Ryou ran his long slender fingers through Mariku's soft spikey hair and twisted his fingers in it. Mariku grinned as he latched onto one of Ryou's nubs and flicked it with his soft tongue as his teeth lightly pinched. Ryou's hands twisted more violently in his hair and Mariku let out a light chuckle. Oh, he had Ryou worked up good.

Mariku threw off his own dirty work shirt, not caring where the greasy thing landed. He looked back down to Ryou, he looked like one hot mess. His hair splayed around his head in a messy white halo, while he panted wantonly with his pale skin flushed a light pink. His hands twisted up in the sheets, desperately trying to hold onto something. One hot mess indeed, and he was all Mariku's.

Mariku popped open the button on Ryou's denim jeans and slid the tight form fitting jeans down Ryou's lean legs. Ryou hissed when the cool air hit his warm arousal, Mariku chuckled.

"You didn't have any underwear on all day?" Mariku said with a grin.

"No I didn't have time, are you seriously worring about my lack of clothing?" He whined pulling at his hair in unsurpressed desire.

Mariku smirked again, he knew that Ryou became extremely impatient when he was hot and heavy like this. He became needy and fidgety and Mariku couldn't hep but push his buttons a bit when he got like this. Mariku pressed three fingers against Ryou's soft lips; Ryou parted his lips to let Mariku's fingers in his mouth. While Ryou was doing that, Mariku removed his own pants and boxers and threw them on the floor. He took his free hand and gently spread Ryou's lean legs. He ran his tanned hand up Ryou's smooth leg, admiring the flawless skin that he was stroking.

Mariku popped his fingers out of Ryou's mouth settling between his soft parted legs. He teased around Ryou's entrance; he felt Ryou's legs shake in anticipation. Mariku thought about covering them up with the blanket for a moment; but thought otherwise, they weren't ones for having sex under the sheets. He slid forward his middle finger all the way to the knuckle inside Ryou's tight heat. Ryou moaned in pleasure and fisted his hands in his hair, he closed his eyes parting is lips in relief. Mariku withdrew his finger to the first knuckle and sunk it back into Ryou's tight heat. A sharp moan filled the otherwise silent room. Mariku repeated the action several times, earning a light moan each time. He pressed a second finger to Ryou's entrance, breaking past the slightly relaxed barrier.

Ryou threw back his head in a cry of pleasure mixed with slight pain. Ryou let out a panting whine when Mariku moved both fingers, he curled his toes in light discomfort when Mariku started scissoring his two fingers. Mariku chuckled at the range of faces Ryou was making.

"Enjoying yourself?" He said in a teasing tone. Ryou answered with a deep whine and a sharp thrust of his hips. He was becoming impatient again.

"Hmmm, do you want me to fuck you?"

Ryou groaned again and nodded his head eagerly. Mariku chuckled again and removed his fingers from Ryou's still tight heat. Mariku shifted Ryou, parting his legs wider and setting his thin ankles on Mariku's shoulders. He brought the blunt tip of his member to rest against Ryou's entrance, teasing it again. He stilled all movement, waiting for Ryou to get impatient again. Ryou groaned again at the lack of that amazing friction, he bucked his hips again, keening and clawing at the bed beneath them.

Mariku suddenly brought his hips forward in a sharp 'slap' of skin on skin, he trusted Ryou's hips back on his own to hit Ryou's sweet spot dead on with more force. Ryou threw back his head and arched his back into an unnatural bow. He let out a sharp cry as his hips were moved again. Ryou clawed at the bed, trying to get a grip on something to hold him in place; he settled for putting his hands around Mariku's back. Mariku snapped his hips forward over and over, striking Ryou's sweet spot dead on repeatedly. Ryou slid his body forward and wrapped his long pale leg around Mariku's strong back.

"Ahhhhhhh," the change had sent Ryou sprawling, and gripping from anything to give him leverage.

Mariku paused and watched Ryou flounder at his own antics. Give his boyfriend a little pity, Mariku scooped Ryou into his arm's and sat back on the bed; setting the confused man on his lap. Like he said, Ryou got impatient when he was worked up, and sometimes it was just better to let him have his way.

"Better," he said to his lithe lover with a coy smirk. Ryou nodded breathlessly, "much".

Mariku set his hands on Ryou's bent thighs, keeping him and Ryou both upright. Ryou raised himself onto his knees and set himself back on to Mariku's length. A deep sigh left his parted lips and he sank down to the base. The new position stroked his insides in the most delicious way; leaving him panting and moaning. He braced himself on Mariku's shoulders and raised him self onto his knees again. Mariku thrust his hips up to meet Ryou's in the middle, the sensation hit them both, knocking the oxygen out of Ryou's lungs and the pit growing in Mariku's stomach.

Ryou moaned and panted, losing himself completely in the sensations that their love making made. His body shook with his steadily approaching orgasm, his grip tightened on Mariku's shoulder's; his finger nails left perfect half moons in his rough tanned skin. Mariku watched Ryou become numb with pleasure, his head titled back and his tongue lolled out of his mouth, eyes hazy with mind-numbing pleasure. The hard and fast thrusting and meeting of their hips jerked Ryou, causing deep grunts and high-pitched whimpers to leave his ragged throat.

Mariku felt it too, the creeping feeling of his completion coming close to the edge of that long and lustrous free fall. Mariku thrusted harder upwards jerking Ryou's hips down harsher, leaving imprints of his fingers on Ryou's smooth white hips. That completion was comming up fast.

Ryou was the first to cum. His grip on Mariku tightened as his legs tense and his back arched in a perfect bow, he threw back his head and threw himself on his back on the bed. His cum spewing forth from his painfully erected member and covering his own chest in his orgasm. Mariku followed soon after, grabbing Ryou's hips and thrusting hard and fast. He suddenly stopped moving as a warm flood of his completion filled Ryou's twitching entrance. Mariku pulled his spent member from Ryou's sore entrance and collapsed next to him on the bed. They laid there, slowly catching their breath.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Mariku turned his head, his hair sticking to the back of his neck, to look at Ryou's sweat and cum covered torso. Ryou was eyeing the slowly drying mess on his body distastefully. Mariku nodded his head sleepily, starting to drift off into a light slumber.

He dreamed of a slightly younger white haired boy sitting in the middle of calculus watching the rain drench the entire city of Domino. His pure white hair glistening in the artificial lighting the school provided. His big brown doe eyes hazy with his past.

Mariku was shooken from his light slumber by somebody sitting heavily down on the bed that he was currently laying on. Mariku peered up at Ryou braiding his long white hair behind his head so that it didn't get tangled up his sleep. He was wearing one of Mariku's t-shirts that hung a little long on him, the bottom of his boxer shorts just peaking out beneath the hem of the dark grey tee. A white breath right strip was on Ryou's nose as he tucked the last of his bangs behind his ears.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look right before bed?" Mariku said teasingly at the ridiculous looking whitette. Ryou just giggled at his boyfriends light teasing, knowing he was just messing around with him.

"Don't forget, Malik and Bakura's one year anniversary is tomorrow so we need to find a bag to put their present in."

"Don't you find it a little weird that our cousins are dating?"

"No more weird than them knowing their cousins are dating each other. Anyways, Bakura and Malik make a great couple. Now go to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

Ryou pulled back the bed sheets on his side of the bed and slipped under the soft comforter. Mariku got up from his position on top of the sheets and pulled back the sheets on his side of the bed and slipped under the covers after Ryou.

"I was asleep before you woke me up, and having a nice dream too," Mariku grumbled.

"Oh really, what were you dreaming about?" Ryou said sleepily.

"Well, I was dreaming about the day you and I met." Mariku said matter-of-factly.

"How do you remember a day so long ago, but not remember to close the fridge or put the mayo away?"

"Oh Ryou, you never forget the day you meet an angel."

On that note, Ryou and Mariku fell into a deep and serene sleep. Holding each other tightly and dreaming back to that fateful day, the day they both met their angels.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was really sappy and fluffy, but the sex was good right. That ladies and gents was my first full-on smut scene ever completed. 
> 
> Anyways, I really did like this good-sized one-shot. I love me some Deathshipping every now and then, and some implied Thiefshipping. So leave me your comments and tell me about what you think about my first post on Ao3.
> 
> TheeWiccaChick


End file.
